


coming soon

by agustdfeatjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Verkwan, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, I tried making this funny, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pretty canon except Mpreg isn't real lol, alludes to sex, mostly lapslock, originally inspired by the China trip at the end of April, pregnant Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdfeatjimin/pseuds/agustdfeatjimin
Summary: Glimpses into the surprises, joys, reveals, and hilarity of Junhui's pregnancy at 8, 12, 13, 16, 18, 20, 24, 28, and 39 weeks. (Now with three bonus chapters.)





	1. 8 Weeks (2 Months)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This first chapter was originally two chapters, but due to the timeline I wanted I condensed them. This also meant that this one chapter is 1/3 of the fic. Whoops? Enjoy!

8 Weeks (2 Months) 

 

“Okay guys, fun PDA weekend is over, time to get back to work.”

 

Junhui and Minghao break apart from their (slightly calm, why are they making a big deal about this?) makeout session on their bed after hearing Jeonghan’s voice.

 

“But Hannie hyung.” Junhui whines, pout taking over his face. “I just want to spend a little more time with Hao.” he snuggles into Minghao’s chest more and the other holds him close, silently seconding Junhui’s statement.

 

“I know, but you have a checkup today at the clinic, Junhui. Minghao, yours is tomorrow, remember?” Jeonghan reminds them. Minghao nods, but Junhui whines again. “Jun, you and Minghao had all last weekend together. And based off of all the PDA at the airport and at your event you guys had your fair share of fun in China.”

 

Junhui finally sighs and nods, he and Minghao did have quite the weekend with the fan carnival and interviews, but had a _lot_ of fun during their free time in the hotel.

 

“When are we leaving?” Junhui asks, going to his closet and pulling a sweater on over the tshirt he had been wearing.

 

“In about a half an hour. Cheol to Jihoon today then Mingyu to Chan tomorrow. Remember to not drink any coffee because we have blood tests today and we want clear results.” Jeonghan says, waving goodbye and leaving.

 

“I guess I’ll see you later then, baby. Okay? Love you.” Minghao says as he walks up behind Junhui to give him a back hug.

 

“Love you too, Hao. I’m glad we had this weekend.” Junhui replies softly, knowing this is the last time they’re going to get the chance to do this for a few months.

 

Minghao hums in agreement until Junhui looks at the clock and sighs cause he really needs to get ready to go. They kiss once more and then Junhui is out the door with the others, and unbeknownst to them, about to have both of their lives changed.

 

\---

 

“Okay we tried doing this in age order, but Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Jihoon have a leaders meeting in two hours so they’re going first. Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun, and Wonwoo, just stay in the waiting room for the time being and we’ll get you in as soon as they’re done.” their manager says, already ready to get this day over with. “As always, you can pick if you want another member or me to go in with you, or you can go in alone. If you’re on any medications, talk about if you need any dosage changes. Anyone have any questions?” all the boys silently shook their heads, already just as drained as the manager was at the thought of the next three or so hours.

 

They all made small talk while Seungcheol went in first, Junhui and Joshua joking about how last time they had went in together and the doctor threw out a medical term neither of them knew and they couldn’t understand the doctor’s explanation so they had to pull up the translator on their phones, Junhui to Mandarin and Joshua to English.

 

After a while, conversation slowed as they all turned to their phones. Wonwoo even ended up taking a quick nap, so Junhui chose to try and go in by himself when it was his turn and hope he understood everything. In the end, all the appointments went well and Junhui was (finally) able to get through an appointment by himself. They were all assured that their blood test results would be back the next day and they were free to go.

 

\---

 

Junhui had planned to sleep the entirety of the next day as much as possible, so he was surprised when Mingyu woke him up to say something had came back abnormal in his blood test and he needed to go in again with the rest of them. Junhui tried not to get too nervous about it, but failed. Minghao was gentle with him all day, quietly hugging him whenever he could and holding his hand the whole way to the clinic.

 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Minghao whispered as the clinic came into view.

 

Junhui considered it, Mingyu was already coming in with him because Junhui already knew there would be so many terms from the blood test he wouldn’t know, but his boyfriend’s presence was always calming. “Can you be right there when I get out? Those rooms are small and I don’t know if we could fit comfortably.” Junhui whispered back. Minghao nodded and pecked him on the cheek as they pulled into the parking spot.

 

“Alright, in age order this time. Junhui will go in first with Mingyu and then we’ll just go from there.” the manager said before they all hurried out of the van.

 

Junhui’s nerves were getting the best of him as Mingyu followed him into one of the clinic’s rooms. “Whatever was wrong on your tests will get figured out right away and we’ll try and get you healthy as soon as possible, alright?” Mingyu assured him, pressing a hand to Junuhi’s thigh to stop his leg from bouncing any more.

 

“Hello, boys!” The doctor greeted as she walked in the room.

 

They both gave small greetings back and waited as she got everything prepared.

 

“Well, thank you for coming back in, Junhui. We just found something on your blood test that you should be informed of. Are you okay with Mingyu being in the room for this?” She asked.

 

“I need him to be here in case I don’t understand something.” Junhui says, tempted to grab Mingyu’s hand so he couldn’t leave.

 

“I’ll do my best to make this simple for you, okay? There was really only one thing we found that was abnormal. I do not know if you were planning on this or if this will be a surprise, but Junhui, you’re pregnant.”

 

\---

 

“Junnie, what was wrong? Is everything okay?” Minghao says as he walks out into the waiting room, hands immediately holding his and leading him to a chair where they both could sit.

 

Junhui doesn’t say anything, just like he hadn’t in the other room. Mingyu had asked all the questions (“How far along is he?” “8 weeks.”  “Is the baby healthy?” “Perfectly, and so is he.” “What do we do next?” “I’ll work with your manager to get you a prenatal doctor who will be the best for him and his baby.” “Jun hyung are you okay?” “...” “Let’s go get you to Minghao.”) and Junhui had just sat there, trying to process the fact that he wasn’t the only one in his body anymore.

 

“Wen Junhui.” Minghao said, tone serious, and calling him by his full name, which Junhui could count on one hand the amount of times that had ever happened, “Tell me what happened. Unless you absolutely do not want to, which I respect, but I would like to know if my boyfriend is healthy or not and what I can do to help him.”

 

Junhui nodded, and then finally spoke, “It’s not that bad. I’ll tell you later, I don’t want to talk about it in front of the others. They’ll find out soon, though.” he cast a glance towards where the rest of them were sitting a little ways away, trying to look busy with their phones but very obviously invested in his conversation with Minghao.

 

“Take your time baby.” Minghao said, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close into his side. They both sat in silence as the rest of them went, letting Minghao go last so Junhui could spend a bit more time with them. But as soon as Minghao went in, Junhui too emotionally exhausted to even get up and go with him, Seungkwan slowly walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

 

“Hyung? Is everything gonna be okay?” he said, tone filled with concern and Junhui almost broke right then and there.

 

“It will be Seungkwan-ah. Hyung will be fine. I have all of you, don't I?” Junhui says, pulling his knees up against his chest, then reconsidering and letting them down. Would that hurt his baby?

 

“Of course.” Seungkwan’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “You know we’ll always support each other and you’re not an exception to this. Do you know when you’re gonna tell us yet?” he asked, and Junhui really wanted to but Minghao deserved to know about their child before the other members did.

 

“Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week. You’ll know soon though, don’t worry about me.” Seungkwan nodded and they sat quietly until Minghao’s appointment finished, then left.

 

\---

 

“Minghao I’m pregnant.” Junhui said as soon as the bedroom door was closed behind them.

 

Minghao let out a choked gasp and struggled to recover, gasping even more.

 

“Do you want some water? Are you okay?” Junhui asked, going over to their bedside table to grab a bottle sitting on it.

 

“No!” Minghao said, still breathless, “I just want you.”, he walked over to where Junhui had stopped next to the bed and sat him down, sitting down next to him and taking his hands in his. Junhui was almost concerned for Minghao, for as soon as he had recovered from his coughing fit he was looking at him with such a lovestruck, dazed look.

 

“But yeah, I’m… I’m gonna have a baby, Hao. Our baby.”

 

“I’m so, so happy, baby. I am so unbelievably happy, Junhui. I know we weren’t trying, but we were careful to only risk it when it would be okay for you, for us, for everyone. But now we’re here and I’m so _happy._ ”

 

Junhui couldn’t do anything but nod and smile, teared up just as Minghao was. And that was that.

 

\---

 

If they wouldn’t have found out that day, they would’ve found out within the next two days as Junhui’s morning sickness hit with a vengeance. They assured the other members (besides Mingyu, who had been kept quiet under an oath on his favorite outfit, and Seungcheol, who was honestly a godsend with helping them cover everything up) that this sickness was just because of what Junhui’s test said, which wasn’t a lie but they weren’t giving in on telling them what the test said. They were nervous, but had already consulted with the company and once the plan was completely figured out as to what Junhui would and would not participate in, they would tell them.

 

Two days later that day came, and when Junhui shyly asked Seungcheol if he could call a special group meeting so he could tell the members about his test results. Seungcheol smiled at him and nodded, asking him if he was sure, and then when Junhui nodded, he smiled even larger and went back to playing a game on his phone.

 

\---

 

Later, when Seungcheol told everyone they would be meeting that night, there were a few concerned glaces Junhui’s way, a comforting hug given to him by Minghao, and anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he prepared himself.

 

“Calm down, everyone.” Seungcheol said, grabbing the attention of the 10 rowdy boys crowded together in their living room.

 

“Aren’t Junhui hyung and Minghao hyung going to be here?” Chan said, ever the observant one.

 

As if on cue, Minghao walked into the living area followed by a timid looking Junhui. Minghao was holding a small notepad and was smiling, holding Junhui’s hand as he led him in and helped him get situated into his spot on one of the couches.

 

“Okay everyone. As we all know, Junhui had some abnormal results on his blood test a couple weeks ago and has been suffering some complications because of it. Today Junhui told me he was ready to tell all of you, so here we are. Junhui are you ready?” Seungcheol said, knowing Junhui wouldn't know how to start and that his own deep voice set the serious mood more than the younger’s.

 

“I know that you may have been worried, but this news is actually pretty exciting.” Junhui said, voice soft. He looked at Minghao for reassurance, which was quickly given in the form of a smile and excited head nod, and continued, “Well, what the test results showed is that….. I'm pregnant. Minghao and I are gonna be parents.”

 

The last sentence could hardly be heard as Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, and Seokmin celebrated loudly. The rest had pleased smiles on their faces.

 

“You have to tell us everything, Junhui! How far along are you? Do you know the-” Soonyoung started but was shut up by Jihoon placing a hand over his mouth and telling him to stop yelling. Junhui giggled.

 

“Well, I'm around two months, and that's about all I know at this point. I'm okay and my baby’s okay and that's all that matters.”

 

“Hyung will you still be okay for promotions and shows? I don't want you to get overworked!” Hansol said, worried. The more excited ones calmed down as they thought about what the calmer ones had been thinking about this entire time: how would this affect the group?

 

“Junhui will still participate in things for the next few months until we can't hide his bump anymore. He will stop dancing in two months, however. If this was someone else, he could've gone a little longer, but our choreos are hard _and_ he's on the performance team.” Minghao said, reading from his notepad what they had previously agreed on with the company.

 

“Junhui will still be able to sing as usual, so he will be participating in all activities that are strictly singing or talk shows. He will have an ankle brace on for the period he is not dancing before he takes a small hiatus. Minghao and Junhui are still deciding when they want to share the baby news with the public.” Seungcheol said, and the other members besides Junhui and Minghao looked at him in shock, not knowing he knew what was going on. Seungcheol saw this and gave a small laugh, “You forget, I’m the leader of this group and I know everything that goes on in it.”

 

While all of this was happening, Soonyoung had been sitting still with a very contemplative look on his face, suddenly his expression became shocked and he turned to Seokmin, who was sitting next to him, and whispered something to him. Seokmin made about the same face Soonyoung had just a second before.

 

“What are you two so shocked about.” Joshua asked from where he sat on the other side of Seokmin, he thought he asked it quietly but suddenly everyone’s attention was on the two.

 

“Well?” Jeonghan asked, eyebrows raised and tone demanding.

 

“Oh! It's….. Soonyoung, he….” Seokmin stuttered out. He sent Soonyoung a pleading look to tell the rest.

 

“I was just going some math over here and figured out that I was in the room next to them while we were in Japan. And the baby was conceived in Japan.” He said, not looking at the couple sat across the room.

 

\---

 

“I don’t like this.” Minghao says, gaze unusually serious as he looks at where Junhui is leaned against the wall on the other side of the practice room, breathless.

 

“I don’t either, Minghao. But all he has left is two months and then he’s done dancing until the baby comes. And it is up to him if he wants to do the concerts in June.” Seungcheol comforts, hand on the younger’s shoulder as he throws concerned gazes Junhui’s way also. One more music video to shoot and then Junhui will be put on (dancing) rest until the next album, hopefully. But he was worried about the next couple days of filming, as was everyone else most likely.

 

“Hyung, he’s putting his own health at risk and the health of our child. I really wish they weren’t making him do this.” Minghao says, tone getting more upset.

 

“Minghao, if shooting the video was really that large of a health risk, the doctor wouldn’t have okayed it like she did. You heard what she said, this won’t take a toll on him at all if we’re sensible about this. We just have to have breaks in his schedule between takes and keep him well hydrated. He’ll be fine with all 12 of us looking after him along with all the other staff. Besides, he’s too excited about being one of the gang leaders for the video.” Seungcheol replies, trying to point out to Minghao that Junhui shooting the music video won’t be the end of the world.

 

Minghao sighs loudly, seemingly accepting Seungcheol’s words of wisdom. Just in time, too, as Junhui manages to break free of Seungkwan, Chan, Joshua, and Jeonghan nervously fluttering around him to make sure he’s okay. Junhui immediately walks over to Minghao and plops himself in the younger’s lap, Minghao’s hands on him as soon as possible to make sure he got there safely and was comfortable.

 

“Hi, baby!” Junhui says brightly, pecking Minghao on the cheek as all of his previous exhaustion from practice suddenly vanishes. “Aren’t you excited for tomorrow!” he asks. And that was the thing. No matter how much everyone else was nervous for Junhui the next couple days, Junhui was as excited as possible, not letting the strain of practice get to him and just having a grand old time, but not oblivious to everyone else’s worry.

 

“Only if you are, baby.” Minghao replies, and Seungcheol gets up and leaves to talk with Soonyoung, not wanting to bother the couple.

 

“I’m really excited! Which means you should get your panties out of a twist and be excited with me.” Junhui pouts, hitting Minghao’s arm. “All of you being so worried is just gonna ruin this whole thing. It’s the last time I get to do something like this for a while and I want to enjoy it, Hao. Can you please be excited with me?”

 

Minghao immediately feels guilty, he never wanted his mood to rub off on Junhui, but he couldn’t help but worry about him and the baby. “I’m sorry. You know that I worry about you. I’ll try hard to be excited with you, but you have to remember our deal that if you feel like literally anything is wrong, you tell one of us and we’ll stop for a while, okay? You and baby’s health is the most important thing to me right now.” he says, placing a hand over where their child was nestled in his lover’s belly. He wasn't even showing, being only a little over two months along, but Minghao was hyper aware of the little life.

 

Junhui pecked Minghao on the cheek, blushing, “Of course, baby. We keep our promises, remember? I’m not putting anything at risk with this little one. I might have brushed some stuff off before but not with this little one depending on me.”

 

They both had flashbacks to some of those _incidents_ in which Junhui “brushed some stuff off”, including the time where he had fractured his ankle during practice but didn’t say anything until the next day, or when they didn’t know he was sick until they had to take him into the hospital for IV treatments for nutrients. Minghao nuzzled into Junhui’s neck and they sat in silence while the others buzzed around them, taking advantage of their quick break to fool around with each other to try and relieve some stress.

 

“Alright! Let's start again! We want to do this choreography as few times as possible tomorrow so pay attention and let's work hard!” Soonyoung shouts, and they all give shouts back at varying degrees of willingness.

 

Filming goes as usual the next day, everyone getting just as tired as they usually would, and Junhui was fine through the entire thing, much to everyone’s relief.


	2. 12 and 13 Weeks (Three Months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and even more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the other chapter, but the next updates will be longer!

12 Weeks (Three Months)

Japan promotions were handled as best as possible, with Junhui doing the first three performances (even though he wasn’t supposed to do any, Junhui was very convincing and with his doctor’s approval backing him they couldn’t say no). After that, they put out a press release saying that Junhui had injured his ankle during a rehearsal and would be sitting out from all dancing performances until he had healed. Fans were upset, but Minghao breathed a big sigh of relief, thankful that Junhui wasn’t pushing himself any more.

 

Minghao and the rest of the boys had just gotten back from their last activity before they flew home when Junhui revealed his surprise to Minghao. 

 

Minghao immediately knew something was up when he walked into their room and Junhui was lounging on the bed in his favorite pajama shirt and a pair of Minghao’s sweatpants. The younger didn't know why, but his boyfriend had always saved this specific silken pajama shirt for certain times, some examples being when Junhui needed a pick me up and wanted to look good, or when they had finally got a night alone and Junhui wanted Minghao to fuck him into the mattress. Minghao wasn't really considering a hotel room to be “alone”, and he was really hoping Junhui wasn't feeling upset, so it had to have been something else. 

 

“I can hear you thinking from over here, baby. You're too loud.” Junhui said, throwing the covers off Minghao’s side of the bed. After Minghao had changed into his pajamas he climbed in and immediately pulled his boyfriend into a cuddle. 

 

“Sorry, babe. What's the special occasion?”

 

“I have a surprise for you! I… found it today and it made me really happy.”

 

This confused Minghao, since Junhui had stayed in their room the whole day (and was very bored, texting Minghao every five minutes that he wanted to either be with them or have them come back). 

 

“What is it baby? You said you didn't leave today.”, he said, voicing his confusion. 

 

Junhui giggled and Minghao melted at the sound, “Silly Hao. Give me your hand.” he said, holding a hand out for Minghao to place one of his in. 

 

Minghao did, and watched in confusion as Junhui pulled his shirt up and pushed his (Minghao’s) sweatpants down slightly, then guided his hand to lay on top of his belly, that…. 

 

“My bump popped out today!” Junhui said excitedly. His bump had been growing steadily, but just made his stomach look a little bit bigger and bigger until today Junhui looked in the mirror and it was like his bump had come out of nowhere, announcing itself to the world that it was here to stay for the next six months.

 

“Oh my- yes. Yes it did, baby boy. And it looks so, so beautiful.” Minghao replied, trying really hard not to tear up but his baby bump was  _ there _ . It was  _ real _ . That was their  _ baby _ ! 

 

 

13 Weeks (A little over Three Months)

Minghao and the rest of the boys had been planning Junhui’s birthday behind his back for weeks, wanting to make this special as it was his last birthday before he brought a child into the world. They couldn’t go with the usual fail-proof plan of going out to eat and getting drunk together, as alcohol was a major no-no for Junhui, and going to any clubs or karaoke bars would just be exhausting for him. So they had to scheme a bit. 

 

“Junnie, happy birthday.” Minghao said, nudging the older awake, holding a tray filled with Junhui’s favorite breakfast foods in his hands. Junhui woke up and took one look at the assortment of food before running to the bathroom across the hall to the bathroom and throwing up, his nose no longer liking the smell of half of the food on the tray. So that didn’t work out too well. They ended up making food that Junhui’s sense of smell and taste buds could handle, much to the amusement of the members who had watched Minghao work in the kitchen for an hour that morning to make Junhui his favorites.

 

“Happy birthday, Jun!” His hyungs shouted, bursting into the room Junhui was doing his Vlive in for his birthday, planning on saving him from doing the livestream alone. But just before they had barged in, Junhui had taken a large gulp of water, which he promptly spit out all over everything as he got scared. So that didn’t work out so well either. Seungcheol ended up giving him the jacket he was wearing as his tshirt was now wet and sticking to his stomach in some places, and if the camera went any lower there was a chance you might see his bump.

 

“Happy birthday, hyung!” Chan said, handing him his present last. Gift-giving had suddenly turned into an impromptu baby shower of sorts, the rest of the members had each gotten him something to help with the baby, like bottles, diapers, a crib, decorations, and such. But Chan had gotten him… a baby onesie. 

 

“Ah! Thank you Channie.” He said, it was just a plain yellow onesie with no words on it, but when Minghao told him he had it backwards, he turned it around and burst into tears at what he saw. 

 

“It's true, hyungs. Your baby loves you, I just know it.” Chan said, happy that Junhui and Minghao loved his present so much. 

 

“Minghao, it- it says-” Junhui said, gesturing to the words on the front. 

 

“I know baby.” Minghao comforts, smile adorning his face. 

 

“Baby it says “I love my daddies”!” 

 

The night ended with everyone enjoying their cake happily, and Seungkwan and Hansol going to sleep in Joshua’s room to escape the inevitable sex sounds that would be coming from Junhui and Minghao’s room next door. Minghao learned that night that Junhui still looks incredible spread out underneath him no matter how pregnant he is, and Junhui also learned that night that Minghao has a kink for his baby bump. He made a mental note to use this to his advantage many times in the future.

 


	3. 16 Weeks and 18 Weeks (4 Months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accidental reveal and big announcement!

16 Weeks (Four Months) 

Concert weekend was here. Junhui had demanded and fought, and they had finally agreed to let him perform on the performance team’s day. He was originally only supposed to perform just during their section, but if he was just doing the one concert (and he abstained from doing a few of their choreographies) he should be fine, the doctor said.

 

And it was going fine, until the last song of the performance unit’s set. They had made a few adjustments to Junhui’s wardrobe so he could still wear the flowy shirts and such that he usually wore on stage, but they wouldn't reveal like his stomach or cling too tight around it. And the clothes were doing that, until they weren't.

 

He doesn't know how it happened, but suddenly his shirt came loose from the safety pins their stylists had so very carefully put in. And there was no way around it…. his bump was revealed.

 

 

**SEVENTEEN’S JUN: IS HE PREGNANT?**

**Concert mishap leads to fans believing the star is with child.**  

Seventeen held their last of four shows in Olympic Park last night, and attendees say that during a performance given by the group’s Performance Unit, member Jun had a wardrobe malfunction that resulted in what many believe was a pregnancy reveal. After the mishap, Jun did not perform for the rest of the show. Leader S.Coups said during his thank yous that Jun wanted to thank all of the fans that had come and that he wishes he could have performed the whole show, but his ankle wasn’t fully healed. Pledis Entertainment had previously put out a statement three weeks ago stating that Jun would not be performing in the first three nights of the concert due to an ankle injury he suffered in Japan in May, but would try and perform at the fourth night’s show. Some fans are now theorizing that the ankle injury was fake and that Seventeen was using it as a cover up so Jun didn't have to perform while pregnant. You can check out pictures below of Jun’s supposed baby bump that fans took last night and posted on social media. We have reached out to Pledis for official comment on this, but they have not gotten back to us. But do you think he's pregnant, Carats? Let us know below in the comments!

 

sooniesun: This is obviously just a rumor. Junhui probably just gained some weight.

      ↪ reply-  mooncheol: that's true. China line wouldn't risk this cause they'd probably be kicked out of the group

            ↪ reply-  sooniesun: Okay that's fucking rude. China line work so damn hard, they could, and should, never be kicked out.

 

junhaoislife: UHM. UHM. UHM.

      ↪ reply-  haoareyou: I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I want to know if it's real so bad!

 

mylovejunhui: MY BABY I HOPE HE'S OKAY!!!! IF HE REALLY IS PREGNANT THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM PERFORM!!!!!!

 

( _view 79 more comments)_

 

 

“What are we gonna do?” Junhui said, wiping his tears with the tissue Minghao gave him.

 

“We’re gonna talk with everyone and see what's best for you, okay?” Seungcheol said.

 

Junhui nodded and looked around the meeting room, seeing the nervous faces of Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Soonyoung, and Minghao. As soon as management called the emergency meeting for the next day, Junhui had immediately asked his hyungs and his team leader to come.

 

Just then, the door opened and their managers and other important staff came in. They all exchanged greetings, but then it was down to business.

 

“We all know why we're here today, but to start this all off I would like to tell Junhui that there is no one to blame for this and you shouldn't feel upset.” Their pd said, and Junhui let out a sniffle and a weak thank you, “But what's happened has happened and we need to figure out how we will address this. I know we said that you wanted to reveal the pregnancy when we announced that Jun would be going on hiatus, but that won't work now as his hiatus is almost a month away and Junhui will still be attending a few events before that.”

 

“We have come up with a couple options, you are free to propose your own ideas if neither of these please you, but we believe these options are best.” One of their public relations managers said, “Option one is that we find a way to hide the pregnancy until when we wanted to reveal it, so no one would have to answer any nosy questions about his pregnancy. This would be hard with the variety shows you are appearing on, but we could always issue strict limits for the hosts on what you will not talk about, all of which will relate to kids, pregnancy, families, or anything of the sort so they can’t find a way to question you. This would apply to every show that any member goes on, whether Junhui is there or not. We would also be very careful, again, with Junhui’s wardrobe and closely monitor any images or videos we release so his bump isn’t seen. We would also need to set limits for any fan signs or meet and greets somehow so fans will not question you, even though they want to. We wouldn’t like to do this, but denying fans entrance if their questions in your albums to answer are pregnancy based is something we could enforce.” she paused to take a breather, but the face of every member present was looking mildly uncomfortable, Junhui’s even close to disgusted.

 

“The second option is to tell the public that Junhui is pregnant now. The longer we make them wait, the more impatient they will be. This will immediately take care of all unnecessary rumors, and will be quite easy to manage. We could still set limits on hosts of shows any members make appearances on to limit questions about Junhui’s pregnancy  and avoid certain questions about it. Junhui would still go on a temporary hiatus once he hits seven months, but fans would be aware of this ahead of time. Some other positive points to this option are Junhui being fitted for a more comfortable pregnancy wardrobe for appearances and being able to have a larger security presence around him during official outings without any, as I said before, unnecessary rumors.”

 

No one said anything once she finished, and they waited until Junhui gave his opinion before they commented.

 

“Well, it looks like we’re going to have to tell them, right?” the pregnant man said shyly, but smiling a bit as he did.

 

“Junhui, think about-” Minghao started, only to get cut off.

 

“I considered both the options and many of my own, and this is what I want to go with, Hao. Please try and support my decision.” Junhui said, not wanting to get upset at his boyfriend but failing a bit.

 

“Baby, I do support you. I was just thinking… what if they ask who the father is?”

 

 

18 Weeks (4 ½ Months) 

 

**CONFIRMED: JUN FROM SEVENTEEN IS PREGNANT**

Fans have been speculating for two weeks after a wardrobe mishap revealed what was possibly a baby bump on Seventeen member Jun, but fellow bandmate The8 confirmed the pregnancy rumors with an Instagram post of Jun’s baby belly with the caption “Coming soon. I love both of you so much.” on his personal account. Many Carats are now saying that the caption implies that The8 is the father of Jun’s baby. This theory is even more credible by their bandmate Joshua’s comment “Congratulations, Minghao.” (Xu Minghao is The8’s real name.), along with member Seungkwan’s comment “Hyung, I’m so happy for you!!!!!!”. Member Mingyu also commented “Junhui hyung is so cuuuuuuuuute.”, confirming that it was in fact Jun’s baby bump. The8 even replied to Mingyu’s comment with “He is!!!!!!!”. Aren’t they just the cutest? We love them already! What are your thoughts on Jun and The8? Are the rumors true that he is the father? Have you been shipping them since the beginning? Leave your thoughts in the comments!

_junhaoislife_ : I can’t stop crying I’m so happy for them

_diamondhansol_ : GUYS DID YO U SEE THE PIC JUNHUI JUST POSTED ON THEIR GROUP INSTAGRAM?????

      ↪ reply - _beechan_ : YES!!!!!! HE LOOKS SO HAPPY WITH HIS BABY BUMP!

 

_View 264 more comments_

 

 

**Seventeen Translations**

@17carat_trans

(trans) [17’s JUN] Hello, everyone, Jun here! I have some exciting news to share with you! I’m so happy about this new addition to my life, even though they aren’t actually here yet, but I spend every day with them! I was trying to keep them a secret, but it was revealed on accident earlier. I know you all have many questions, and I will try and answer them as soon as I can. I will be doing a few more tv shows before I take a break later on to prepare for my baby and then be with my baby! All of my members have been so helpful to me and I’m so thankful for them. I hope Carats will still support us and love us as always, as I love you!

Minghao’s comment is “You look so pretty, Junnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff next update! Also, every time I wrote “The8” I threw up a bit in my mouth because https://twitter.com/iluvwoozi/status/988137694424428545


	4. 20, 24, and 28 Weeks (5, 6, and 7 Months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. And a bit of crack. That is all.

20 Weeks (Five Months)

They're in the middle of Seungcheol’s birthday party when it happens. 

 

They're all sitting in the living room, draped over couches, chairs, and the floor, watching a movie (of Seungcheol’s preference of course) when Junhui gasps loudly, but he did just as a plot twist happened in the movie, so his gasp was drowned out by other exclamations. Minghao, however, sent him a questioning glance and Junhui turned towards him further, which almost seemed impossible with how he was nestled between the pillow filled corner of the couch and Minghao’s lap. 

 

“Hao.” Junhui whispered, tone urgent. 

 

“You alright baby?” Minghao asked, not having any idea as to what was going on. 

 

“I- I think I felt the baby move.”

 

“Junhui, are you alright?” Jihoon asked quietly from his spot next to Minghao on the couch, sensing that something was happening by Junhui’s facial expressions and Minghao’s total ignorance of the quite interesting scene happening in the movie. 

 

“I think I felt the baby move, Jihoon!” Junhui said, just loud enough for it to grab Jeonghan’s attention from where he was sitting between Minghao and Jihoon’s spots on the floor. Jeonghan then shared the news with a completely oblivious Seokmin who was sitting next to him, and soon enough the movie was paused and everyone was excitedly congratulating Junhui or asking a dozen questions about what it felt like or if he had felt it again. 

 

Seungcheol didn't look upset at all that all the attention was on Junhui now, even though it was his own birthday celebration. 

 

“Cheol hyung, I think the baby is wishing you a happy birthday!” Junhui said, flashing a large smile at their leader. 

 

“Thank you, Junnie. If you say they are, I'll believe it.” he replied, obviously knowing there's no way the baby could know it was his birthday, but you never say no to a pregnant person. 

 

Junhui just nodded back and swatted Seungkwan’s hands away from where they were trying to feel his belly to see if he could feel the baby move too. 

  
  
  


24 Weeks (Six Months)

_ Ver to Our Most Gracious Leader _

Hyung can you come to Kwan and I’s room?

 

_ Our Most Gracious Leader to Ver _

What is it? I’m about to go to sleep.

 

_ Ver to Our Most Gracious Leader _

You need to come here to see why.

 

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol said as soon as Seungkwan opened the door. Hansol was sitting on the bed, eyes wide and looking absolutely terrified, and Seungkwan was in just about the same state. “Are you guys-” Seungcheol’s question was cut off by a loud, almost pornographic moan of pleasure from Junhui and Minghao’s room next door. Seungcheol’s eyes widened too, and Hansol let out a whimper of pain. 

 

“Junhui hyung has been moaning for the last 10 minutes and we-” and even this sentence was ended before it had the chance to finish by a loud exclamation of “Yes! Minghao, baby!”

 

Hansol let out another pained whine and rolled over and curled up into a ball.

 

“I… don’t know what to tell you.” Seungcheol said, and he was honestly tempted to walk out the door and never come back (for a few hours) when Junhui continued.

 

“Right there, Hao. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck.”

 

“The weird thing is that the bed isn’t hitting the wall.” Seungkwan pointed out. 

 

Seungcheol nodded, as he was also confused by this. Hansol was still curled up in a ball on the bed, fingers pressed into his ears and humming quietly.

 

They stayed quiet for a moment as Junhui’s breathless whines lessened, thankfully, until he let out another loud moan of “Fuck! That feels so good, Hao. Right there!” and Seungcheol had reached his breaking point. 

 

“I do not want to do this, but since I'm the leader and I care deeply about both of you, I'm going to do this.” Seungcheol took a deep breath and prepared himself emotionally before walking out of Seungkwan and Hansol’s room and knocked on Minghao and Junhui’s door. 

 

Junhui’s moaning immediately ceased and Seungcheol heard some rustling before Minghao opened the door… fully clothed. 

 

“Everything okay in here? Hansol and Seungkwan sent me over on a noise complaint.” Seungcheol said, peering into the room as Minghao opened the door farther. 

 

Junhui was sitting on the bed shirtless, cradling his bump and smiling at Seungcheol when he saw him. “Hi, Cheol hyung! HaoHao was just giving me a massage! What did you need?” he asked. 

 

“A- a massage?”

 

“Yeah! My back has been hurting lately and Hao gives the  _ best _ massages!” Junhui said happily. 

 

Seungcheol laughed at the irony of the situation. “I'm sure he does, but if next time you could make it sound less like you're having sex with him instead of getting a massage, Hansol and Seungkwan would  _ really _ appreciate it.” 

 

Junhui’s eyes went wide as he realized that he was in fact a little loud and making some pretty sexual sounds. “I'm- I'm so sorry!”

 

“That's alright, I'll give your apologies to them. Have fun with your massage, Junhui.” Seungcheol said before waving goodbye and going back to Seungkwan and Hansol’s room. He walked in the door without even knocking, collapsing on the bed next to Hansol while laughing. Both other boys gave him weird looks, confused as to why he was laughing. 

 

“Hyung are you okay?” 

 

“He- he was getting a massage.” Seungcheol said, continuing his laughter. 

 

“A MASSAGE!” Hansol yelled, leaping off the bed and running out the door, flinging open Junhui and Minghao’s door to find them on the bed making out, a mostly naked Minghao pulling down Junhui’s pants. After seeing them, he ran back to his and Seungkwan’s room, collapsing next to Seungcheol on the bed, “Well NOW they're having sex!”

  
  


 

28 Weeks (Seven Months)

Pregnancy makes Junhui glow. Minghao thinks this as if his lover had been pregnant before, but the absolute radiance pouring off of Junhui as he carries their first child is just breathtaking. He still looks peaceful and glowing even in the dark as he’s kept up by their baby kicking. Minghao set a rule for himself that he wouldn’t sleep until Junhui was sleeping as soon as he found out the older was carrying, and that rule was applying now. But he decided to make the most of his child’s awakeness. 

 

“You’re so pretty, Junnie.” Minghao whispered in his ear, the hand stroking his belly pausing to feel as their child kicked.

 

Minghao couldn’t see because of the darkness of the room, but a red blush took over Junhui’s face as he gave a shy smile in reaction. 

 

“Thank you, HaoHao. But are you really sure about that?” Junhui whispered back, one of his hands moving to cover Minghao’s one on his belly. 

 

“Absolutely. You get more beautiful every single day. When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but you keep getting prettier every day. Even more so now that you’re all full of our baby.” Minghao said, moving from behind Junhui to lay the other’s back on their mound of pillows while he got on his side to get a better look at his lover. Now Minghao could see the blush, all rosy pink and just adorable. Minghao leaned forward and pecked Junhui’s nose, then lips, and laid small kisses all over his face to show him he meant it. Junhui playfully slapped his arm, but after a while he laid a hand on the younger’s neck to stop him. Minghao just smiled down at him and Junhui smiled back, pulling him down for an actual kiss. 

 

They kissed slowly for a while until Junhui moved Minghao’s hand from where it was placed on his belly to a different area where their baby had just started kicking again. 

 

Minghao smiles even larger and moves the silken sheets (that were bought specially for Junhui’s sensitive skin) down a bit so he can scoot down closer to Junhui’s belly. 

 

“Hello, my other baby. What’s keeping you up tonight? You know that dad needs to sleep so he can keep both of you healthy, right?” Minghao says, jokingly chastising their child. 

 

“Maybe it has something to do with you being a horny bastard and taking advantage of the fact that there’s only two weeks left before the doctor says sex won’t be safe for me anymore.” Junhui fires back, flicking Minghao’s shoulder as he looks up towards him, blushing.

 

“I mean, you can’t blame me, Junnie baby. I don’t know who wouldn’t want to make love to a man as beautiful as you are.” Minghao says, pressing more kisses to his belly after he finishes talking. 

 

At this point they’re both blushing, a bit delusional from the fact that it’s so late and they’re still awake, but love drunk off the compliments and kisses. Speaking of kisses, Minghao stops pressing his lips to Junhui’s belly to help him sit up a bit, noticing that Junhui’s face held twinges of being uncomfortable.

 

“Thank you HaoHao.” Junhui says, snuggling into where the younger had captured him into his embrace. “Baby just doesn’t sit right sometimes and then my back starts to hurt.”

 

“I know, Junnie. I know. And you know to let me know if you need help to adjust or anything, right?”

 

Junhui nods weakly, starting to nod off from the comforting rubs Minghao is giving his belly, effectively calming their little one down. 

 

“You’re so pretty, Junnie.” Minghao whispers again, pressing a kiss to the top of his hair, letting out a small laugh when Junhui’s head drops onto his chest, one of Minghao’s hands coming up to support it so his neck doesn’t get strained. 

 

“Good night my pretty Junnie.” Minghao says, dropping off into slumber, content with his small family in his arms and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one which means *drumroll* the baby will be here!


	5. 39 Weeks (Almost 9 Months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here!

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:

This chapter was originally titled "35 Weeks" and if you were actually keeping track of the timeline, this would happen at 35 weeks but I did my math wrong and this should be 39 weeks, since babies born at 35 Weeks are over a month premature. I don't know if anyone actually cares or not, but from here on out this won't be actually accurate if you're following a calendar. Please just pretend this makes sense because otherwise I'd have to re-do the first part of the bonus chapter and I want to leave it how it is. Thank you!

 

39 Weeks (Almost Nine Months)

They shouldn't have trusted Hansol with this. After all, he was truly the least prepared. But he was determined. He wanted to be on the “Hang out with Junhui and call everyone if he goes into labor” crew (they couldn't decide on an actual name).

 

All the members besides Junhui and Hansol were out having supper, Junhui unable to leave the house and it being Hansol’s turn on the list to stay with Junhui. Minghao got more and more anxious each time he left his boyfriend, but his members convinced him to get out before the baby came, because there was no way he was leaving the dorm for the next two months after they did come. Minghao’s worries were completely acceptable with Hansol, and Hansol was about to prove him right.

 

Junhui’s Braxton Hicks were coming more and more often the past few weeks, but today they had escalated to a degree he previously hadn’t experienced. But Junhui swore he was fine enough for Minghao to leave, so Hansol had stayed. And of course that’s when it happened.

 

“What was _that_?” Junhui asked, his voice quiet and barely heard over the American TV show Hansol had decided to watch, Junhui insisting that he didn’t care and wouldn’t be paying attention.

 

“Did you say something?” the younger asked, lowering the volume on the TV.

 

“Not really, I just… that contraction hurt quite a bit more than all the other ones.” Junhui said, keeping his tone casual to try and keep Hansol (and himself) calm.

 

Hansol’s eyes widened and he reached for his phone.

 

“Hansol, no-” Junhui starts, knowing where this was going.

 

“I’m gonna call them. What if it’s time-” Hansol started, moving farther away from the older as he struggled across the couch to try and grab Hansol’s phone. “Junhui hyung! Let me CALL-”

 

“What is going on here?”

 

“Jihoon!” Junhui yelled at the man who walked through the door, “Hansol is-”

 

“Junhui hyung is going into labor!” Hansol yelled over Junhui’s protests and whines over his immobility with such a large belly.

 

“He’s WHAT?!” yelled Minghao.

 

\---

 

“Okay so Hansol was right for once. But he could’ve waited.” Jeonghan said, fiddling with his phone as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs next to Chan and Seokmin. Wonwoo and Jihoon both gave him glares that said “No shit” in response, as Mingyu let out a loud sigh and collapsed into a different chair.

 

Long story short, Minghao had demanded that Junhui be brought to the hospital and he _was_ in labor, but it was the very early stages of it and the doctors said he could’ve stayed at home for at least five more hours, but Junhui was so fed up and exhausted with his sudden exit from the apartment he’d spent the last month cooped up in and everyone’s over-exaggerated reactions that he demanded to stay in the hospital until the baby was out of him.

 

Once everything had calmed down a bit, specifically Minghao, their manager, an overly apologetic Hansol, and a very flustered Seungkwan and Seungcheol, some of the members went home, seeing that it had gotten to be around 10PM.

 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, and of course Minghao were the only ones that stayed. Joshua had appointed himself “Hyung in charge” in Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s absence, Wonwoo and Jihoon ready to sleep as always, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Chan were deemed too nervous to have around, and Hansol wouldn’t stop apologizing.

 

“Hao.”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“How are we even gonna do this.”

 

“What do you mean, Junnie?”

 

“How the hell did we think we could balance our careers and a baby.”

 

“Because we have an absurd amount of people to support us.”

 

“You say that every time I ask, but it doesn’t make me feel more confident. In a few years this baby will be an actual child and have needs that I don’t feel I’m ready to take care of. And then they’ll go to school, and we’ll still be doing what we do now and that’s just unrealistic!”

 

“Junhui don’t say stuff like that. I know us and we always find a way to figure things out. You’re so strong too, both of you. Moving here and learning a new language just to pursue your dreams” Seungcheol interjected, knowing that this was just a lover’s spat but he needed to knock some sense into their heads, “Seeing you be so successful makes me want to work so much harder, knowing that I have to be good enough to lead two amazing people like you. As far as I’m concerned, you’re so much stronger than I am, Junhui. Carrying a child as well as you have has inspired me so much. You literally created another human being and you still were able to give performances for so long and you never even complained, at least to us. So I don’t want you to think negatively about yourself, okay? You’ll be ready for your baby and you and Minghao will have our full support, just like you have for your whole pregnancy. We love you, Junhui.”

 

Junhui was full out sobbing by the end of Seungcheol’s little speech, too emotional from the stress finally weighing on him of bringing an actual child into the world, and then hearing all those compliments from their leader who worked so hard for them. Minghao was crying quietly beside him, and when Jeonghan handed him tissues, he gratefully accepted some and handed some to Junhui. They both wiped their eyes and sat in peaceful silence for a while before there was a small popping sound and Junhui let out a gasp.

 

“Baby, what was that? Are you okay?” Minghao asked, getting out of his chair beside Junhui’s bed to fuss over him.

 

“My water broke.”

 

\---

 

“Guys! Seungcheol is calling!” Joshua yelled down the hallway, and almost immediately every member was gathered in the living room and waiting patiently as Joshua spoke on the phone with the eldest.

 

“So when do think we can come up? … Alright, that sounds good. … Everything going well up there? … Okay, we’ll see you soon.” Joshua ended the call and looked up at the expectant faces of the other boys, face serious before he couldn’t take it any more and broke out into a smile, “The baby is here!”

 

\---

 

“Shhhhhh! You have to be quiet!” Seokmin, of all people, scolded as they waited outside the ward Junhui was in.

 

Minghao and Junhui had kicked everyone out as soon as the baby was born so they could have some family time, and the other members were eagerly awaiting to see the new addition.

 

After almost an hour of waiting (“Seriously, what are they doing in there? Taking a nap?” “Patience, Mingyu!”) Minghao finally came into the waiting room, and he was absolutely glowing, the happiest they had ever seen him.

 

“Hi guys, you can come in now.” he said, eagerly leading them back to Junhui’s room once they were all out of their chairs. He stopped them outside the door and shushed them, though, “He’s sleeping, so you have to be quiet.” At this point it was 5AM and Junhui had spent all night in labor, so if he wasn’t sleeping they would have been worried.

 

The boys followed Minghao inside the room and some of them couldn’t contain their squeals when they saw the tiny bundle of blankets in the bassinet next to Junhui’s bed. Minghao quietly encouraged them to gather in a circle and that he would bring the bassinet over. Slowly, he brought it over and many audible gasps took place when they saw the cute little face peeking out of the blankets.

 

“Here he is.” Minghao said, emotions getting the best of him again and tearing up.

 

“HE?” Joshua confirmed, and Minghao nodded.

 

“Junhui and I will decide on a name once he wakes up. We already took some pictures and Junhui says that I better post one before he wakes up so he can’t be picky about which one I post.” he says, giggling at how insistent Junhui had been.

 

“Congratulations, Minghao hyung.” Seungkwan said, carefully reaching out to stroke the baby’s cheek.

 

“I’m so happy, guys. They’ve both made me so happy. You guys too. I’m just so happy. Junhui and I would just really like to thank you for being there for us.”

 

They all smiled even larger at this, the members standing close him him wrapping him in side-hugs.

 

“I’m feeling a little left out here.” a tired voice said from the bed and they all immediately turned to a now awake Junhui. “I mean I was a very important part of the equation here.”

 

\---

 

**Jun from Seventeen Gives Birth to First Child**

Member Jun from Kpop group Seventeen has just given birth to his first child! Jun’s boyfriend, and fellow member, The8 posted a picture on his personal Instagram of one of their baby’s hands in his to announce the arrival of their child, with a simple blue heart as the caption. There is no information about the baby yet, but Pledis Entertainment issued a statement saying that both Jun and the baby are healthy and resting, and more information will come when the couple is ready to share it.

 

Seventeen announced Jun’s pregnancy back in early July after a wardrobe mishap during one of their shows revealed Jun’s baby bump. Jun continued to make appearances with the group that weren’t based on dance performances until he went on a hiatus. There is no word on when exactly he will return to promoting with Seventeen, but when Jun’s hiatus was announced, they stated it was a four month hiatus. We wish the new family all the best!

 

 

**xuminghao_o**

598,460 likes

**xuminghao_o**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter tomorrow!


	6. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonus stuff for you!

Bonus

“Happy birthday, Hao.” Junhui said, pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Thank you, baby.” the younger replied, slowly unbuttoning the other’s shirt as he dove back in for another kiss.

 

Junhui rid Minghao of his shirt once his own was off and they made their way to the bed, breaking their kiss so Junhui could lay down comfortably and Minghao loomed over him on his elbows, knees pressed into the bed on either side of Junhui’s.

 

“Hao,” Junhui said, then pushed him away after he just kept trying to kiss him, “I know you’re probably wanting some good birthday sex right now, but we both haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep in three months and you aren’t getting this ass for at least two more.”

 

“So the reason you bribed Mingyu and Jeonghan into watching Huang for the night was only so you could sleep?”

 

“Correct, and you will let me because I literally gave birth ten days ago and there’s no way sex would feel good right now.”

 

“You amaze me every single day, Wen Junhui. And I love you so much for that.”

 

“I love you too, Hao. But let’s sleep now.”

 

\---

  
  


“Everybody quiet!” Mingyu scolds, angrily whispering. Huang lets out a gurgle in response from Joshua’s arms and they all try to hold in their laughter. “Minghao says that they're coming down the hallway!” They all quiet immediately at that and wait until the door to the practice room is opened and a blindfolded Junhui walks in, led by Minghao. 

 

“Baby I'm gonna sit you down on a chair now, okay?” Minghao says, leading him over to the chair they had put in the middle of the room. Once Junhui is sat down, Minghao removes his blindfold, revealing the room they had all spent the day before preparing. 

 

“Hao, this is…. this is so beautiful!” Junhui said in amazement, his mouth falling open as he took in every detail, one wall taken up by their members, another filled with pictures of them over the years, and the other covered in beautiful flowers. The room was covered in a soft glow by fairy lights and he noticed Wonwoo standing in the corner manning a video camera. Once he turned back to Minghao, he found the other shyly looking at his feet. “Hao, what is all this, baby? I didn't forget an important anniversary or anything did I?”

 

Minghao giggled and shook his head no, “Seungcheol hyung, can you bring it to me?”

 

Junhui watched as Seungcheol left his spot against the wall and walked to where they were before passing Minghao something secretly, his face full of pride. He whispered something into Minghao’s ear that sounded something along the lines of “You don't need to worry.” before walking back to the other members. And then Minghao started. 

 

“I’m going to do this in Mandarin because even though I invited all of them to be here, I still want this moment to be just for us. Junhui. You don't know how much you mean to me. You're more than just my boyfriend, more than the father of our beautiful child,” he cast a glance at where Huang was on the verge of falling asleep in Joshua’s arms, “you're more than just my best friend, you're my soulmate. You're the one that has always been there for me, you understand me like no one else does, and that wasn't a joke on us being the only two who speak Mandarin in the group, you truly know me and have ever since I came here. I said it before, but I'll say it again now: If you wouldn't have been here with me, there was no way I would have stayed. I needed you so much, and I still do. I could go on and on for days and days about all the things I love about you, but we don't have the time. I love how strong you are, coming here to Korea all by yourself, and watching you carry Huang for the seven months we knew he was in there was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. When I was watching you give birth, I realized that you are the strongest person I know or will ever know. Your talent is beyond extraordinary and I could watch you dance for hours, and listen to you sing for even longer. And I know that Jeonghan might get upset with me for this but you really are the visual of our group. No one compares to your beauty. But I would really like to keep you around for the rest of my life, so I have a question for you.” he knelt down onto one knee and pulled out the box Seungcheol had given him earlier, opening it and revealing a ring, “Junhui, will you marry me?”

 

There was a pause as Junhui wiped the tears from his eyes so he could even see Minghao, before he let out another sob that sounded mostly like a “yes” and leapt out of his chair, throwing himself onto where Minghao had knelt down to ask the question. 

 

The rest of the members excitedly cheered, accidentally waking Huang up, but handed the baby over to his parents as soon as Minghao had put the ring onto Junhui’s finger. They all basked in the glow of the moment, and Junhui made Minghao take Huang so he could wipe his the tears from his face again. 

 

“He did say yes, right?” Soonyoung confirmed, holding back tears himself. 

 

“Yes. Yes I did. Yes.” Junhui replied, his smile somehow growing even larger. “I'm sorry you had to see me cry like this, but thank you for being here for this.” he said to his members, opening his arms as Seungkwan rushed towards him. 

 

“I don't even know what he said and I'm still crying!” Seungkwan said, wrapping his arms around Junhui and sobbing into his sweater. “I expect someone to translate for me later so I can know how sappy Minghao hyung really is.” Junhui just laughed and nodded, stroking Seungkwan’s back comfortingly. 

 

They all took turns congratulating Minghao and Junhui, leaving the room after they did so the family could get some alone time. One by one they left, Jeonghan trying to grill Minghao on what he said about him during his speech, Wonwoo assuring them that they would get the video as soon as it was ready, and Seungcheol looking like a proud father, until it was just Jihoon left. 

 

“Congratulations,” he started, walking towards them with a shy smile, “I know the wedding will be just attended by us and your parents and won't even be legal, but it would be my honor to compose something for you and have it performed when you do have it.”

 

“Jihoon… are you really offering?” Junhui said, voice laced with disbelief. 

 

“Of course. It would be an honor to write a wedding song for two of my best friends!”

 

“It would be an honor for us if you were to write one, hyung. Thank you.” Minghao said, elated that Jihoon would do something like this for them. 

 

Soon after, Jihoon left and it was only the three of them, Minghao, Junhui, and little Huang who was sleeping soundly in Minghao’s arms. 

 

“This is all I've ever wanted.” Minghao said quietly, admiring his fiancé and son. 

 

“Me too, and I'm glad it's with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do half my fics end with a marriage proposal????? The world may never know.


	7. Bonus No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui struggles through talking about the baby in interviews. Aka I don't know how to write angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've been hella fucking depressed this summer since uni ended cause I had to go home and my parents are verbally/emotionally abusive soooo.... but I just got my own place! So I'm much better now. Here's some more shitty Junhao for you since the SVT mpreg tag is dry as hell (I can only re-read the really good fics so many times, come on).

“Jun, are you-” Minghao’s question was cut off by a gasp as he took in the sight before him. He had come to the dressing room to see if Junhui was ready for filming, and found his boyfriend looking heavenly in a soft blue flowy shirt that accentuated his bump just the slightest and slim black pants, stealing the very breath out of him with how gorgeous he looked. 

 

“Hi HaoHao! Are you guys ready?” he said cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to Minghao’s shock. He stood up and walked over to where Minghao was paused in the doorway, half in and half out of the room. 

 

“Sorry, baby, what did you say?” Minghao finally asked, ripping his eyes away from the beautiful sight before him. 

 

Junhui giggled and Minghao melted even more, if that was possible, “I asked if you were ready for me out on set yet.” He pressed a quick kiss to Minghao’s cheek when he saw no one looking and opened the door fully, peeking around Minghao’s shoulders to look down the hallway. 

 

“Yeah! That's why I was here to do. Come get you. I just… got distracted by how beautiful you look.” He admitted shyly, blush covering his cheeks. Junhui cooed at him and took his hand, leading him down to the set of the talk show, where the other boys were waiting. As soon as the two appeared in view, the hosts came over to greet Junhui, since they hadn't gotten the chance to meet earlier as Jun was sent straight to the dressing room when he arrived so he would be out of the chaos on set. 

 

“Jun! How are you today?” One of the hosts asked, Junhui had forgotten her name but was too shy to ask what it was. 

 

“I'm doing great! How are both of you?” He said, returning the courtesy. 

 

“Just fine as well. Congratulations on your pregnancy, you two! I was so happy when I saw the news!” The other host said, and god damn it Junhui had forgotten his name too. 

 

“Thank you.” Minghao replied for them, bowing slightly and wrapping his arm around Junhui’s middle to caress the side of his growing belly. 

 

“Oh, I remember being pregnant with my son. You’re about five or six months along aren't you? Have you had any really bad pain yet?” the female host said, concern apparent in her voice. Junhui was thankful that she was so caring, but was not used to people questioning him about his baby as this was the first TV show he had been on since his pregnancy was announced. 

 

“I am, but only minor pain. I'm already close to taking my break and I haven't been doing much else since my pregnancy was announced so I haven't had any strain on my body.” he replied, slightly twisting the truth to appease her worries. His back really had been flaring up, forced immobility by his members or not, but he wasn't going to tell her that. 

 

“Everyone to set! Filming starts in five minutes!” A voice came from the PA system, thankfully releasing the two from the awkward conversation. 

 

“Junhui!” Seungcheol said, quickly walking over to where him and Minghao were standing, “Junhui, we gave the writers the list of topics to stay away from but if they ever ask anything you don't want to answer, I'll be sitting next to you and you just tap me on the back and I'll try and deflect, okay?”

 

Junhui nodded, stressed out but thankful that Seungcheol was helping him so much. This interview was, thankfully, a program where you could sit down for the interview. Him, Seungcheol, and Minghao walked over to the set and sat down, being the last members to do so. 

 

“Well start the recording now.” one of the camera directors said and the hosts began their introductions. 

 

“Welcome back everyone! Today on our show we have Seventeen!” the boys cheered a bit before quieting to let the host continue, “They recently completed their four shows at the arena in Olympic Park, which sold out in less than 20 minutes!”

 

“They also had an arena tour and debuted in Japan this year, and their album and title song did extremely well on the Japanese charts, so congratulations!”

 

“Thank you, we’re very happy that all our Carats love us so much.” Seungcheol said, into full eloquent leader mode. Unlike Junhui. 

 

Junhui, on the other hand, had been faking it all day. The giggles when Minghao got him from the dressing rooms, the smiles he gave the hosts, the calm face he was displaying now, and the general put togetherness of this whole day was just one big sham. He was a nervous wreck. Most of the fans has reacted well to his pregnancy, but there was a sizable chunk that called him disgusting and said they would no longer be fans of a group that “promoted homosexuality”. Junhui tried not to let these comments get to him that much, if those “fans” were acting that way they didn't want to claim them as fans anyway, but sometimes it really got to him that these people were out there and he could get judged that harshly just for being himself. And now was one of those times. He was severely regretting ever agreeing to come on the show with his members today. Soonyoung’s voice answering a question next to him brought him out of his daze. 

 

“Yes, we will. We're all really happy for Jun and The8.”

 

Fuck. They were already talking about his pregnancy. He tried to keep a calm face but as soon as the question “So, what has your pregnancy been like so far, Jun?” came out of the one of the host’s mouth he immediately tapped Seungcheol on the back, feeling his breathing start to hitch. He wasn't ready. 

 

Seungcheol's gaze was questioning for a split second at why Junhui was already tapping him this early, but deflected as promised nonetheless. “Jun has been very healthy this whole time and we have all tried to help as much as possible.” Junhui nodded in agreement and gave a polite smile, hoping the hosts would stop talking about him. Apparently he didn't hope hard enough. 

 

“Jun, what did you first think after your pregnancy was revealed so suddenly?” the other host asked, obviously not getting that Junhui did NOT want to talk about this subject.

 

It was quiet for a moment as Junhui tapped Seungcheol on the back again but was met with a questioning gaze that said “This question is directly for you, what can I do?”

 

And that was it.

 

Junhui opened his mouth to answer but then the room started spinning and he could feel himself start to slip as he felt like he lost all control over his body, his arms, back, and legs going limp and almost sending him to the floor. He heard a few muffled shouts as hands reached out and grabbed him to bring him back up.

 

He heard who he thought was Seungcheol say something along the lines of, “No more questions about the pregnancy or the baby. None or we walk out and this interview is over.”

 

A few of the staff came over and helped Junhui to a chair that was off of the set, followed by a concerned Minghao. 

 

“Baby, do you feel alright?” he asked kneeling at Junhui’s feet and holding his hands. 

 

“I’m not ready.” the older gasped, trying to calm his breathing.

 

“Not ready for what, Junnie? To talk about the baby? It’s alright if you aren’t, we’ll just have people not talk about it, okay?”  Minghao assured him. Junhui nodded and everything was at a standstill for a bit while everyone waited to see what would happen. 

 

“Junhui would you like to sit out of this interview? We can say that you were on break when it was filmed.” their manager said, walking over. Junhui nodded again, thankful, and that was that. 

 

Minghao went back to the rest of the members and they struggled through the interview, Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung tried to pick up the energy with their antics but it only helped a little, and Minghao was sure fans would comment on how out of it they all were once the video came out. 

 

As soon as the interview was done and the hosts had apologized profusely, they rushed Junhui to one of the vans and went back to the dorms as soon as possible, wanting him to get back into a safe environment. Once they got home, Minghao guided Junhui back to their room and got him changed into comfortable clothes before cuddling him on their bed.

 

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Junhui quietly said, “I’m sorry Haohao.”

 

Minghao was tempted to scoff, “What do you even have to apologize for, babe? You haven't done anything wrong, love.”

 

“I couldn’t get through one fucking question about the baby without breaking down in front of everyone like I did.” he replied, tone angry but Minghao could hear that he was starting to choke up, ashamed at what had happened. 

 

“Baby, it’s perfectly fine to not be ready. Remember there are some people who even hide their pregnancy until after the baby is born, and I know that wasn’t an option for us with how it was revealed, but if you had wanted to do that, I would have fully supported you. I know this child is mine too but you’re the one who is carrying them and you should have the final choice on everything. If you don’t want to answer any questions in any interviews about the baby, I will support you. Not being ready is perfectly okay.” At the end of Minghao’s little speech, Junhui’s sobs tapered off little by little until all was quiet in the room.

 

“Thank you, Hao. I don’t even know why I did what I did today but just knowing that whatever I say about the baby or my experiences can be taken the wrong way, or I could get judged harsher, or that people could say I wasn’t meant to have children just hurt so much. I didn’t want to say anything about how… I just wasn’t ready. But in a while I think I might be.”

 

“Whenever you’re ready, we’ll be ready. But until then we’ll say that we won’t take any questions about baby. You have all of our support, babe. Especially mine.”

 

\---

 

A month later he was ready. They had taken extra precautions this time, warning the hosts that Junhui was nervous to talk about his pregnancy and didn't want to answer more than two or three questions about it. The hosts respected his decision and were willing to only ask questions from a list pre-approved by Junhui. 

 

“Hey Junnie, are you-” 

 

“Minghao I think I’m having deja vu.” Junhui said after Minghao’s voice broke off and he stopped talked when he caught sight of Junhui in the waiting room.

 

“I just can’t help it that you look so beautiful, baby.” Minghao replied, moving to sit next to Junhui on the couch and throw an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him into his side.

 

“Whatever you say, Hao.” 

 

It was quiet for a few moments before Minghao remembered what he came into the room for. 

 

“Are you ready, Junnie? For real this time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

\---

 

“Our next guests are self producing idols with three teams, hip hop, vocal, and performance, and are one of the top boy groups right now, please welcome Seventeen!”

 

Junhui felt a rush of nerves run through him as they did their greeting, but silently told himself to be calm. He was prepared for this. He could do this. 

 

The hosts asked the basic questions about their latest album, and they answered with their prepared answers, but when Junhui saw the picture Minghao had posted revealing his bump on the big screen behind them, he knew it was go time. 

 

“Now, Junhui, we have a couple questions for you since you recently revealed the great news that you are expecting!” one of the hosts said, and the boys cheered and the ones next to him patted him on the back. 

 

Junhui nodded shyly, “I am! I'm very happy and lucky.”

 

“You haven't taken any interviews personally since you revealed your pregnancy, is there a reason for that?” the other host asked. 

 

“To be honest with you, I was very scared of people having a bad reaction and that I would receive a lot of negative comments and I didn't want to have to see that. But I also realize that there are many fans who are excited about my baby too and I want to share so much with them, so that's why I'm talking about it now.”

 

“Well we're very happy that you're speaking about it now, just like your fans, as we want to hear all the exciting news you have to share with us too! Now before we go to our next segment, we would actually like to ask The8 a question, as he is the other father.”

 

Junhui could almost feel Seungcheol’s glare burning holes into the host’s face with how upset he was. They had agreed that no questions would be asked about Minghao being the father, but apparently the hosts disregarded that part of the deal. Minghao gave a quick nod, however, figuring that they could deal with it if it was a bad question. 

 

“You put out an announcement personally after the pregnancy announcement stating that you and Jun have been dating for a little over two years already, so we want to know what your reaction was when you found out. Did Jun do anything special to reveal it to you?”

 

They all let out a collective breath that this question was more manageable and not completely off the walls. 

 

“Well…” Minghao started cautiously, not wanting to mess up this answer beyond belief since he didn't prepare for it, “I was very excited when he told me. And he didn't plan any big event to tell me, he got a test done at the doctor’s and as soon as we came home he just told me that he was pregnant. It was still really special, though, and that is a very happy memory to me.”

 

The hosts said some comments about how that was really sweet and they wished Jun the best of luck and Junhui finally felt himself calm as they moved onto the next segment. He had done it. 

 

\---

 

“You did so well, baby” Minghao said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as soon as they were sitting in the van. 

 

“Thank you, Hao.” the other replied, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and almost drifting off he was so emotionally exhausted. 

 

“We’re really proud of you, Jun hyung!” Chan said from the seat in front of him, turning around to flash him a bright smile, Junhui smiling back and reaching forward to lightly ruffle Chan’s hair. 

 

**From: Leader Cheol**

18:53  _ We’re all going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Don't tell Jun, it will be a surprise.  _

 

**To: Leader Cheol**

18:53  _ Thank you, hyung. _

 

Once they all got settled into their chairs at the restaurant, Seungcheol stood and yelled for them all to quiet down, which they eventually all did. 

 

“I would like to make a toast,” he started, “Today was a really big day for Junhui and Minghao and I would just like to say how proud I am of you two and how well you've been handling everything. And I know that it took you awhile to be ready, Jun, but from here it will only get better. To Jun and Minghao!”

 

“To Jun and Minghao!” the rest of them chorused, but quickly started to complain as the couple kissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter no. 3 coming tomorrow, and no. 4 sometime after that.


	8. Bonus No.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwannie and Junnie have a nice lil chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed and I'm sorry.

Junhui is startled out of his YouTube induced daze by a knock at the door. He sets his phone down on the nightstand and tells whoever is at the door to come in, not that surprised when it was Seungkwan. 

 

“Hi, hyung.” the younger says shyly, waving and walking towards the bed, but diverting at the last second and sitting on the chair by Minghao’s desk. Junhui giggles and signals for the younger to join him on the bed, tucking the small boy under his arm when he does, and Seungkwan turns so he can lay on his side to face him.

 

“How are you today, Kwannie?” he asks, having not seen the younger yet. 

 

“Just the usual for a day off, sleeping in and eating junk food I probably shouldn't. How are you and the baby?”

 

“Just as good as always! My back and basically most of my body still ache, and my food tastes are fluctuating again, but we're both healthy and that's all that matters.” after Junhui answers, Seungkwan gives a quiet hum in understanding and then it's quiet, Junhui watching the look of nervousness on Seungkwan’s face grow more noticeable, “Are you really alright, Seungkwan?”

 

This seems to shake the younger out of his stupor and he smiles and nods a bit before speaking, “I was actually….. I was actually just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about…. the baby? And what it's like to… be pregnant?”

 

“Of course!” Junhui answers, immediately theorizing that the younger wants advice for when he eventually has his own child with Hansol. “What did you want to know?”

 

“Did you and Minghao hyung actually plan on having the baby or was it really a surprise?” Seungkwan whispered, hand reaching out slightly towards Junhui’s bump but not touching it. 

 

“It was a surprise, yes. But we did try and be careful of when we used protection or not so I wouldn't be eight months pregnant during a tour or anything. So maybe a little planned.”

 

Seungkwan hummed in understanding, hand moving a tiny bit closer to Junhui’s bump before Junhui giggled and took his hand to place it where Seungkwan so desperately wanted to touch. 

 

“Is it weird having a bump?” he asks, thumb gently rubbing said bump, and gasping when he feels a small foot move underneath his hand.

 

“Yes. Very. I can’t see my toes anymore, walking down stairs is much more difficult, and I keep having to buy different clothes it’s getting so big. And it feels weird when the baby moves. The first couple times the baby moved I thought it was just my stomach growling at me. But I like having my bump. I’m sure I’ll say the opposite for the next three months but right now I like it.”

 

Seungkwan asks a few more questions and Junhui gladly answers, wanting the boy to have as truthful information as possible. He’s suspiciously silent after Junhui answers a question about his changed eating habits, so Junhui gives him a small nudge and whispers for him to just ask the question already.

 

“O- Okay.” he stutters, “I just have one more question… it, um, may be a little awkward, though.” he finishes, avoiding Junhui’s curious gaze.

 

“What is it, Kwannie?”

 

“How… How has the baby affected your sex life?”

 

It was silent for a while as Junhui debated how to answer that question, face showing that he was struggling with it.

 

“Are you really sure you want me to answer that?” he asked instead, wanting to make sure the younger was actually okay with hearing about his sex life.

 

“I mean… I guess? I want to know what to expect if Hansollie and I ever….” he trailed off, blush coming across his cheeks.

 

Junhui gave him a knowing smile, finally getting confirmation to his theory that that was the reason behind Seungkwan asking him all these questions. “Okay then. It might be different for each person but it’s actually still been really good. I can get really worked up sometimes because of my hormones so there are times where we can go a couple rounds, but I’ve also not wanted anything for a week. Minghao is extra caring, too, and I think that my bump turns him on a lot. He likes giving it kisses before we start. I- I should stop now.” Junhui cuts himself off quickly when he notices that he's started to ramble. 

 

Seungkwan looks unsure of what to do with this information and internally reconsiders wanting to put his hand on Junhui’s bump. 

 

“I know that might be weird to you but if you and Hansollie ever do have a baby, it will feel natural to do some things you think aren't normal now. Being pregnant doesn't just affect the person who's pregnant, it affects their partner and possibly the people around them too.”

 

Seungkwan just nods in understanding before letting out a big yawn. Junhui giggles at that before he yawns too. 

 

“Yawning is contagious, hyung.” the younger says before sitting up and moving to get out of the bed. 

 

“Kwannie, you can stay. I know Hansol won't be back for another hour or two, and Minghao probably won't be back for at least three. You know how they get while making an album.” Junhui says, pulling Seungkwan’s arm so he’s guided to lay back on the bed. Seungkwan concedes and they get under the blankets and slowly drift off. 

 

\---

 

**From: Hao hyung**

_ 00:45  _ Hansol, come to my room. 

_ 00:45 _ Quietly. 

 

**To: Hao hyung**

_ 00:46 _ On my way. 

 

“What happened? Is Junhui hyung okay?”

 

“Shhhhh” Minghao said, placing a finger over the frantic boy’s lips. “Look.”, he then opened the bedroom door to show Hansol Junhui sleeping on the bed with Seungkwan, one of Seungkwan’s hands resting on Junhui’s bump as they cuddled. After Hansol made no verbal reaction, Minghao turned to look at the younger and saw that he was in shock. His mouth was hanging wide open, hand covering it, and it looked like he was about to start tearing up. Minghao gave him a side-hug and slowly closed the door. “You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, I'm- I’m just…. wow. I've never really…. Seungkwan seems to like his bump, doesn't he? Do you think that means he…..” Hansol says, eyes filled with awe, concern, and fear. 

 

“Are you thinking this means Seungkwan wants a baby?” Minghao asks, seeing if that's what Hansol was trying to ask him. The other boy frantically nodded and Minghao pulled him into a real hug this time to try and get him to calm down. “It's alright if he is, Sol. Because you know that he can't do that without you, and if you don't want a baby yet then you guys won't be having one. Not wanting to have a baby right now is perfectly okay, alright? You're young anyway, if anything I would tell you to NOT have a baby now and wait a few years. But there is even a chance that this isn't even about that. Seungkwan is just a really caring person and he probably just wanted to spend some time with Junnie, okay?” he said, trying to calm him. 

 

Hansol sniffled and nodded, breaking away from Minghao to quickly whisper “Thank you.” before drying his wet eyes. 

 

Minghao waited until he had calmed down more before talking, “You okay now? Should we go back in and get Seungkwan so you can go to bed?”

 

The other boy nodded, and they re-entered the room and hoisted Seungkwan out of the bed and down the hall to his room, only waking him slightly in the process he was so out cold. 

 

When Minghao posted a picture he had taken before texting Hansol of Seungkwan curled up around Junhui, hand on his large belly, to Instagram he was met with a comment section full of screams about how cute they were and Seungkwan yelling at him for taking it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Bonus No.4 started but I don't know when it will be going up. I'm currently in the process of moving but I had these finished so I figured I should post them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and give this fic kudos if you liked it! (I mean, only if you want, but my self esteem would really appreciate either of these.)


End file.
